


The Boy in the Kitchen

by taeyoooooong



Series: Roses and Strawberry cake [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jaeno, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and happy, its cute, lee jeno - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, nomin, pure fluff, this is to make up for the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jeno really likes strawberry cake. Not really, he prefers chocolate.But he really likes the boy in the kitchen that makes them.or Jeno needs to get married fast, but he doesn't want to, so he ducks unto the nearest room he can to escape his parents. He happens to run into a boy with bright pink hair and nearly knocks him over.





	The Boy in the Kitchen

"Prince Jeno, your parents would like to see you."

"Renjun, didn't I tell you to call me Jeno?" Renjun looked down, embarrassed, never the less, he had to get Jeno to his parents.

"Well,  _Jeno,_ your parents would like to see you." Jeno groaned, he had a stinking suspicion that it was about marriage. He slid off his bed, and dragged his feet all the way to the throne room. Sure he was going to do it, but he might as well have made his displeasure known. 

"Father, Mother, what do you need of me?" Jeno bowed, and then looked up at his parents, expecting them to talk about possible girls for him to marry.

Oh how right he was.

"Jeno, you are nearly 18 now. You have to start looking for your wife before it becomes too late!"

"Son, I have many girls for you to choose from, only the best princesses from all the faraway kingdoms. "

"But Taeyong and Doyoung hyung aren't married yet? I mean I'm pretty sure they're above 18."

"Jeno, they're in the military. Back to your wives, we've done some research."

"That's right. Your mother and I have done some looking, and we've seen many that would appeal to you. For example, I think Princess Yerim is very pretty, although she is older than Jeno."

"Yes dear, but then we also have Princess Somi is very talented and pretty, and younger than Jeno. I think she'd be the best-"

"Oh! Uh, Mother, Father, excuse me, I've just remembered something to do. It's for the tutor, I've, uh forgotten an assignment. I'll get back to you on my decision as soon as I can." Jeno said hastily, he wasn't in the mood to hear about all the possible wives he could have. It just wasn't one of those days. As he headed away from the throne room, he saw the royal tutor heading towards him. He wasn't making up that excuse. In a fit of panic, he ducked into the nearest room and nearly knocked someone over.

"Agh, can you not- Oh! Prince Jeno, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, that was my fault. I wasn't looking. Let me help." Jeno bent down to help pick up the fruits that he made the boy drop, but the boy suddenly yelled out.

"No! That won't be necessary, if your parents find out you helped the kitchen boy, they'll fire me. I'll pick them up, and I'll help you out." Jeno panicked, he wasn't going back. Not today.

"Ha, actually, I'm gonna stay down here. I, um, really like the kitchen! You know what, let's get to know each other." Jeno was desperate at this point, and the boy wasn't too bad looking either.

The boy looked puzzled, but slowly, he smiled. Jeno blushed, dang, it was hot down there. They must've had the ovens on at high.

"Okay, Prince Jeno. I've been really lonely down here, I hope we can be friends." The boy smiled yet again, and Jeno thought, maybe running down there wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"So, what's your name?"

"Jaemin, Na Jaemin."

"Nice to meet you, Jaemin. Oh, please, call me Jeno."

"Alright then Jeno, do you want to come around the kitchen with me?" Jeno shrugged, why not? He had time to kill anyway. 

Jeno started to follow the boy around, watching him cook and getting to know him along the way.

Soon he found out that Jaemin was the same age as him, only a couple of months younger. Jaemin only had his mom, so he got a job at the castle to support both of them. He sent money home monthly to her, and only saw her once every couple of months. He had friends that also worked in the castle, but he didn't really see them since they worked above the kitchens as servants or assistants. Despite his situation, he discovered the boy was very bright, and had quite the sense of humor. He kind of liked him.

Soon it was evening, and Renjun would probably come looking for him in his room for dinner. He had to go, and quickly. 

"Jaemin-ah, I have to go back up to my room. My parents will want me for dinner soon. It was really nice meeting you." Jeno smiled at Jaemin, and maybe for a moment, he saw him get flustered. 

"Oh, okay Jeno. I hope I'll see you around, it was fun hanging around with you today. Bye Jeno!"

And as Jeno walked out, he felt little butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. It must've been the hunger.

* * *

 "Jenoooooooooo!" Jeno smiled as he walked down the steps to the kitchen. He knew that was Jaemin calling out for him, no doubt to ask him to hold something while he baked. 

"Yes, Jaemin?"

"Hurry up over here!" Jeno slightly jogged over to Jaemin. 

"Happy birthday, Jeno!" Jaemin turned around, holding a brightly colored cake that read, 'Did jeKNOW it was your birthday?'

Jeno beamed brightly. 

"Jaemin, really? My parents already ordered like 10 cakes for the banquet tonight, how did you manage to make this?"

"I snuck out some extra ingredients to make this. That's why it's kinda small. But it's strawberry. I don't know if you like strawberry."

"I like chocolate better."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, if it's from you, I love it already." Jeno really didn't mind. It could be a crumb and he would still be happy. Before Jeno could speak up again, Jaemin took his hand, and dragged him out the back door out into the castle's garden. 

As the two boys settled down, Jaemin set down the cake and went to grab a couple flowers.

"Hey Jeno! Here ya go." Jaemin sheepishly smiled as he handed Jeno the flowers. 

Jeno sighed happily. "Thanks, I love them."

They sat down in the grass, sitting under the shade of the willow tree. While they basked in the sunlight surrounded by the bright flowers, they ate the strawberry cake in silence. After sitting in the sun for a while, Jaemin spoke up.

"You excited for the banquet tonight?" Jeno frowned.

"Not really. I heard there were princesses coming, and knowing my parents, they're for me to marry." Jaemin looked at Jeno with pity in his eyes.

"I feel bad. They shouldn't pressure you to marry someone if you don't want to."

"You shouldn't feel bad, it's alright."

"If it makes you feel better, I was engaged, but they told me I wasn't good enough. They just disappeared, and they were helping me by giving me some of their income. That's why I got a job here."

"I strongly disagree with them. Also, that's just an asshole-ish thing to do."

"I'm honestly over it though. But, if you don't mind me asking, why do your parents push you so much?" 

Jeno rolled his eyes. "Apparently, if I marry when I want to, I'll be too old and ugly for anyone to like me."

"I think you'll always be handsome."  Jeno turned to look at Jaemin, and Jaemin looked at him right back, only with a hint of pink on his face.

"Thanks..." Jeno looked away. He was probably blushing too. Suddenly, Jaemin stood up.

"I should probably go back to the kitchens to help out for the banquet."

"See you around, Jaemin." Jaemin softly grinned back. Then as Jeno closed his eyes to enjoy the cool breeze, he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Jaemin walking away.

"Happy birthday, Jeno!" Jaemin turned around to yell back, then winked. Shortly after, Jaemin jogged back into the kitchen, leaving Jeno a blushing mess with frosting on his cheek. The sudden realization came to him. 

He liked the boy in the kitchen.

* * *

 

"Jisungieeee, what do I wear? I have nothing." Jeno whined to his best friend. 

"Jeno, you are a prince. You probably have three rooms for just your suits." Jisung called over his shoulder, as he got Jeno's eye makeup on. 

"Close your eyes, Jeno, I have to put on the eyeshadow and I'll be done. I'll help you pick out your outfit after." 

"Fine." Jeno huffed. He sat patiently until Jisung finished his makeup.

"Hey! You don't look half bad, less ugly than usual." Jisung snickered as Jeno hit him on the shoulder.

"I'm older than you, Jisung. Watch it." Jeno threatened him, without any malice at all. He loved Jisung to death, he couldn't bring himself to do anything, and Jisung knew that.

"But jokes aside, I think you look great. That boy in the kitchen will surely fall for you." 

"His name is Jaemin- I mean who? I don't go in the...kitchen."

"Jeno, it's okay. I saw you with him outside. I mean his pink hair is pretty noticeable." Jeno blushed.

"I support you. I just don't know how your parents will take him."

"Can we not talk about this now? It's my birthday and I don't want my parents to ruin this."

"Understandable. Now let's get you a bomb ass outfit."

After Jisung had gotten Jeno satisfied with and outfit, he set out to the kitchen to find a certain boy with pink hair that had Jeno's heart.

* * *

"Ahem, are you Jaemin?"

"Yes...? Do you need help?"

"I saw you with Jeno earlier." Panic rose in Jaemin's eyes.

"Oh no, please don't tell anyone. I really didn't-"

Jisung mentally facepalmed. "Relax, I think you guys are cute. I'm Park Jisung, the castle's tailor and make up artist. I do the magic stuff, kind of like the fairy god mother in Cinderella."

"Uh, hello?"

"Anyways, I'm here to help you about the banquet tonight. You both are obviously head over heels for each other, although I don't know how that happened."

"Actually he went down here to escape his parents and the royal tutor because-"

"Alright, alright. I'm sure I'll here the story of how you both met at your wedding." Jisung smirked as he saw pink rising on Jaemin's cheeks.

"Follow me."

Jisung gestured for Jaemin to follow him into his studio. There he saw a navy blue suit with a red cape and golden embellishments. He also saw a nice new pair of shoes  next to the mannequin.

"Is that for me?"

"Nooooo, it's for the maid. Yes it's for you!"

"But I can't afford that. And I don't think I qualify in looks for the banquet. I don't even think Jeno likes me, I just shouldn't go."

Jisung sighed. "He turned down Princess Somi, you probably are something special if he chose you. And, are you crazy? He freaking loves you, trust me. I'm his best friend. Don't worry, I'll put on some makeup if it makes you feel better. It's on me. "Jaemin nodded, although he was still confused. 

"Why are you doing this for free? You don't know me."

"Because I know how happy you make Jeno. I've seen him heading out the kitchen with the largest smile on his face, and I rarely see him smile like that. Just think of it as a thank you. Ew, this is mushy. I'm gonna start now."

"Yeah. Okay." 

* * *

"Everyone, may I have your attention? Prince Jeno is about to enter." Everyone turned their eyes to Jeno.

"I'll see you later, Jeno. Have fun."

"Thanks, Jisung." Jeno breathed in and plastered on a fake smile. It was gonna be a long night.

Applause rang around the room as Jeno walked down the stairs. He then headed towards his parents for their speech, and soon the banquet started. 

"Jeno! Over here!" Jeno looked towards the direction of the voice and saw his brothers standing there. He quickly ran over to hug them.

"Taeyongie hyung, Doyoungie hyung, I haven't seen you guys in so long! Why are you here?"

"We heard our little brother was becoming of age, we just had to stop by."

Jeno smiled, he really missed them.

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you too. Now go mingle around and get drunk. You're 18!" Taeyong hit Doyoung's shoulder.

"Have fun, Jeno. Drink safely. Now Doyoung, let's go." He saw Taeyong drag Doyoung towards his parents, and they disappeared. He grinned, he really loved those guys."

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Prince Jeno. Have you seen him by any chance?"

"Actually, I'm-" Jeno turned around, to see Jaemin, dressed up in a suit and his hair styled. He wore a bronze-pink eyeshadow and a little lipgloss. He looked breath taking. But never mind that. Jeno could ogle over him later, he was just worried that someone would see Jaemin and recognize him.

"Jaemin? What are you doing here?" Jeno whispered frantically. He looked around to see if anyone noticed.

"Relax, no one knows about me. I've set up a fake identity." 

"How did you get all dressed up?"

"I have connections." Jaemin looked beyond Jeno and winked. Jeno turned around to see Jisung grinning. Jeno had many questions, but before he could ask, Jaemin interrupted him.

"Let's get out of here." Jaemin took Jeno's hand and led him outside into the maze. He kept running through the isles, twisting and turning all over the maze. Jeno thought he was lost until Jaemin stopped, and they stumbled into a clearing. It had a fountain running, and a bench to sit on. Otherwise, all it had to it was the dimly lit candle hanging on a branch. 

"You look great."

"You too, Jeno."

"So, uh, how was your day?"

"You know, the usual, just cooking for the banquet, kissing adorable boys' cheeks." He slyly smiled. 

"Wow, I don't believe that. Pretty awesome for just the boy in the kitchen."

Jaemin laughed. "I thought you liked the boy in the kitchen. Also, you better be nice to me, I'm the one who cooked your food. You might drop dead. Or worse, I didn't make the cakes chocolate."

Jeno gasped. "No chocolate cakes?"

"Nope. Tasted the batter myself."

 Jeno's brow furrowed, and suddenly an idea came to him.

"I'll see if they're chocolate or not." Jaemin raised an eyebrow.

"How are you going to do that? The cakes are in the dining hall."

Jeno grabbed Jaemin by the waist and pulled him flush against himself. 

"Like this."

Jeno leaned in, and pecked Jaemin's lips softly. As Jeno pulled away, he saw Jaemin's bewildered eyes.

"Aw man, they're strawberry."

"Did you just?"

"Maybe." Jeno replied bashfully.

"Jeno, you're going to get in trouble."

"I don't care. I'll start working in the kitchens if I get disowned. At least I'll get to see your pretty face more."  
Jaemin's eyes twinkled, and he pulled Jeno closer. He pressed his forehead against Jeno's and they both swayed along to the soft waltz music from inside. Jaemin felt Jeno's hands on his waist tighten, and he wrapped his hands around Jeno's neck. Jeno looked into Jaemin's eyes as they danced around in the clearing. The moon lit up his eyes and made them shine.

"You have pretty eyes." Jeno blurted out.

"Thank you. You're just pretty." Jeno flushed. 

"Don't say that." He murmured as he buried his face into Jaemin's neck.

Jaemin then held them still, and removed his hands from Jeno's neck to grab his face.

He stared at Jeno. 

"I like your eyes too." He teased. 

All of a sudden, Jeno smashed his lips against Jaemin's. It started off slowly, but soon Jeno had Jaemin pressed against the hedges, and lightly nibbled on his lip. He traveled down Jaemin's neck and kissed Jaemin's collarbone. 

"Not down there, it'll show." He breathed out as he pulled Jeno back up to his lips. Eventually they slowed down. 

As they sat down on the bench, Jaemin pulled him into another kiss, slower this time.

Jeno mumbled against Jaemin's lips, "Keep it."

"Keep what?"

"The strawberry. I like it."

Jaemin smiled, and Jeno smiled back as they kissed again.

Jeno definitely liked the boy in the kitchen. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it been a while my dudes 
> 
> back at it again yall except with that not heartbreaking shit
> 
> so apparently some people want a part two? should I? should i ruin peoples lives or be nice? you decide your fate


End file.
